


Let’s give them something to talk about

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Stacie has never been one to flaunt her relationships on social media or anywhere else. Until Aubrey becomes her girlfriend, then she just can’t help herself.





	Let’s give them something to talk about

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it is enough to make you smile, because making you happy makes me happy

Stacie has a not so secret obsession with photography. She loves snapping random shots and posting them to her Instagram. 

Her most cherished photos are the candid shots of her girlfriend Aubrey. Those photos she doesn’t post online though. She develops those pictures and has them spread out all over her apartment. 

One on her nightstand so she can see the blondes smiling face as soon as she wakes up. The best way she can think of to start her day. It’s also not a bad way to end her day now that she thinks of it. 

One on her fridge, because nothing makes her kitchen brighter than Aubrey’s smiling face. 

And then of course there’s the one on prominent display in her living room. It is her favorite because Aubrey is holding a daisy delicately between her fingers, her eyes closed as she takes in the sweet flowery aroma. It’s the smile on Aubrey’s face though that makes the picture so special in Stacie’s eyes. 

The smile that Stacie wishes she could bottle up and carry around with her on days when she is feeling down. Stacie would give anything to keep that smile on Aubrey’s face at all times.

They’ve not been together all that long. They’ll reach the six month mark in a few days. It’s been a long road getting here, but Stacie knows it’s worth all of the effort.

Aubrey being her typically stubborn self and not wanting to admit her feelings for months while Stacie tried to be patient and wait her out. 

Stacie with her busy schedule, work taking up so much of her time she feels like she doesn’t give Aubrey the attention she deserves. Being a nurse is such a rewarding job, but it does keep her busy. She works rotating shifts so the majority of their time is spent texting or calling and not actually interacting face to face.

Stacie loves Aubrey and will do anything it takes to make sure this thing between them will last. Hopefully forever, but she’s not about to jinx it by having those thoughts too soon. 

Aubrey had pointed out a few weeks ago that Stacie had never posted a picture of her on her Instagram, and that she wasn’t in her bio or anything. Stacie honestly hadn’t thought much of it, she knew how much Aubrey meant to her and she was pretty sure Aubrey knew too. Only their families and their closest friends were even aware that they were an item. 

Stacie watched as her colleagues and friends jumped from relationship to relationship, posting how they were with the love of their life only to have that change a month or two down the road. She didn’t want that for herself or Aubrey. 

One night as she was going through her roll of film though, she got struck with inspiration. A way to please Aubrey’s need for people to know Stacie was very happily taken and a way for Stacie to still have a little of the anonymity that she needed in her life.

A beautiful shot she had taken of Aubrey sitting at the table at their favorite restaurant. White tablecloth and candlelight giving a halo effect to Aubrey’s blonde locks. Bringing out the bronze of her sun kissed skin from the trip they had taken to Bear Lake and spent the day soaking up the sun and the night making love in front of a roaring fire. 

Stacie has to blink away the haze that took over her mind as she remembered that trip. One of her favorite memories, for obvious reasons. And she goes about transferring the image to her phone so she can upload it when the time is right.

Stacie has a big night planned for them on Friday night. Six months is a big deal to her and she wants to make sure Aubrey knows how much she appreciates every second she gets to call her hers and spend time with her. Not to mention Monday she goes back on night shift so they won’t get very much together time for two weeks. 

Sometimes Stacie wishes they lived together so they could at least see each other in passing. She feels like it’s too soon to ask for that though. She decided when Aubrey finally relented and decided to go on that first date with her that she would let Aubrey set the pace and she would happily follow along.

There’s no rush as far as Stacie is concerned. When the tone is right Aubrey will let her know, until then what they have now is a good thing. 

When Friday arrives Stacie’s stomach is filled with nervous anticipation, not just for the dinner, although seeing Aubrey all dressed up always send tingles throughout her body. The part that has her most afraid is the picture and the caption to go with it. 

What if Aubrey doesn’t like it? What if she was only kidding? What if Aubrey gets angrier because you can’t see her face in the picture?

Stacie knows she’s being paranoid, Aubrey isn’t controlling or bossy like she used to be. She’s much more relaxed. Stacie is the uptight one these days. She just has so much going on in her life, and she wants everything to be perfect. 

Stacie wants to upload the picture in the morning so that by the time dinner time comes she should have a solid idea of how Aubrey feels about it. So the first thing she does when she wakes up is post the picture. She’s spent probably too much time thinking about the caption, but she wants to get this right. She keeps it simple, but makes sure to put her heart in it. Go big or go home right? 

“My whole world. The love of my life. I’m the luckiest girl in the world to call her mine. Thank you for spending the last six months with me, I hope this is just the beginning of the rest of our lives.”

And with a deep breath the picture is loaded and Stacie can carry on with the rest of her day. The reservations are made and since Aubrey has a trial today and Stacie doesn’t get off until seven, they agreed to just meet at the restaurant. 

When lunch rolls around and Stacie still hasn’t heard anything from Aubrey, she starts to feel a little nervous. She thought that surely once Aubrey got the notification that she’d been tagged in a post that she would at least get a text. It’s been nothing but crickets on her end though. Maybe she had been right and Aubrey had hated it. Maybe Aubrey was just busy. That had to be it right? She knew Aubrey had trial today and she never had her phone in the courtroom. It was just a coincidence. Stacie was strictly overthinking.

Stacie threw herself into her work more than normal for the rest of the day. By the time six forty five rolled around she had basically forgotten about the whole thing. She quickly changed out of her scrubs and in to her dress and quickly applied her makeup. She shoved her phone in her clutch and rushed out. 

If she hit the traffic just right, she might beat Aubrey to the restaurant. 

She did manage to avoid traffic, but before she could celebrate her victory, she looked up and there was Aubrey. Beautiful didn’t begin to describe how she looked. A red sparkly dress and six inch heels had her girlfriend standing out in the crowd. Stacie was pretty sure she could pick Aubrey out in a crowd if she was wearing a burlap sack, but that wasn’t the point right now. 

The smile that lit up Aubrey’s face when she noticed Stacie walking across the parking lot was blinding. 

Aubrey practically jumped in her arms as soon as they were close enough to touch.

“I fucking love you, so much.” Aubrey said as she kissed Stacie roughly.

“I love you too, baby. Now what’s this all about?” Stacie asked as she pulled back and looked into Aubrey’s lust filled eyes.

“You put a picture of me on your Instagram. And that caption...Stacie...I knew you loved me, but I had no idea you were as sure of this as I am.” Aubrey said as she wrapped her arm around Stacie’s waist and followed her into the restaurant.

“Of course. Aubrey, this relationship is it for me. You’re my forever. I just didn’t want to scare you off by saying it out loud.” Stacie said once they were sitting side by side in their booth.

Aubrey couldn’t seem to keep her hands to herself. She was so glad to finally know for certain that Stacie wanted the same thing out of this. 

They had a lot to discuss, but there would be time for that later. Right now they both just wanted to enjoy the beautiful dinner that Stacie had arranged for them, and they were both in a hurry to get back to Stacie’s apartment for dessert.


End file.
